Angels
by Mangacat201
Summary: Tja, Harry hat ein paar Dinge zu sagen über einen bestimmen Blonden... Oneshot, HD sort of, sad


Angels 

Fandom: Harry Potter

Genre: Dark, Shounen-ai, Songfic

Pairing: Harry / Draco… sort of

Status: Oneshot

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Joanne K. Rowling; Angels Within Temptation und da ändert sich wohl leider in nächster Zeit nichts dran.

A/N: Och, mal wieder ein superdarker Oneshot von mir, wie man es gewohnt ist. Meine Kurzen sind ja immer rabenschwarz. Und auch mal wieder eine Within Temptation – Songfic (Es passt einfach wie die Faust aufs Auge...) Nya, dieses Teil wartet schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit darauf geschrieben zu werden und da ich grad so einen motivierenden Workshop hinter mir habe sind wir nicht arrogant hab ich jetzt einen Schreibjieper bekommen. Ok, also sagt mir, wie ihr das Ergebnis findet.

Angels – Within Temptation (The Silent Force)

Angels

Sparkling angels I believed  
You were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn´ t hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.

Ich war geblendet. Und ich hatte es auch verdient, denn du hast schließlich niemals versteckt, was du wirklich bist, aber ich wollte dich gerne als meinen schillernden, reinen Engel sehen. Äußerlich kommt auch niemand näher an dieses Bild heran, die schlanke Gestalt, die hellen Haare, die durchdringenden Augen, mit denen du mich verführt hast.

Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, wir würden uns für immer und ewig nur streitend gegenüberstehen. Aber in einer Zeit, als es für mich um alles ging und ich kurz davor stand zu zerbrechen, da war plötzlich dieses Etwas in den Blicken, die du mir zugeworfen hast. Zuerst habe ich es gar nicht wahrgenommen, aber irgendwann drang es zu mir durch, dein Interesse.

Ich war vor Schreck erstarrt und wusste nichts mit dieser Offenbarung anzufangen, aber noch viel geschockter war ich, dass gründliches Nachdenken über die Situation zu Tage brachte, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Dann, irgendwann stritten wir uns auf den Gängen nicht mehr nur, sondern verschwanden regelmäßig in dunklen Nischen, um leidenschaftliche Küsse zu verbergen.

Du hast alles gesagt, was ich hören musste und ich wollte es glauben. Aus diesem Grund schob ich auch die Stimmen beiseite, die mich sonst gewarnt hätten, vor dem was wirklich passieren würde.

I see the angels,  
I´ ll lead them to your door.  
There´ s no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.

Wenn ich jetzt die Engel sehe, die in der Nähe sind, dann wird es mir klar, ohne Gnade, ohne Entkommen, wie sehr du dich von ihnen unterscheidest. Du bist kein Engel, auch wenn ich das immer noch gerne in dir sehen möchte...

Aber ich habe das Lächeln nicht vergessen, mit dem du meine Seele zerrissen hast.

You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wish they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.

Du hast mein Herz erobert, mit Kunst und Geschicklichkeit und dabei so perfekt verborgen, was du wirklich im Sinn hattest. Von Anfang an hast du mich betrogen, und das so außerordentlich sorgfältig, dass ich ‚uns' tatsächlich für real hielt. Du hast meine Träume wahr gemacht und sind es auch nur Träume geblieben, die jetzt mit einem Mal so schmerzhaft zerbrochen sind.

Genau wie dein Versprechen.

Du hattest versprochen, dass alles ein Ende haben würde, ein gutes Ende... aber jetzt habe ich endlich eines erkannt:

Du hast gelogen.

Sparkling angel, I couldn´ t see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

Mein glitzernder Engel, dein Schein hat mich blind gemacht, für deine wahren Absichten, was du wirklich für mich fühltest.

Ist es möglich, dass diese Gefühle nur aus Abscheu und Hohn bestehen?

Ist es möglich, jemanden so tief zu täuschen, ohne sich selbst in der Täuschung zu verlieren?

Sag mir, wenn du wirklich nichts für mich fühlst, wie hast du es dann geschafft so mit mir zusammen zu sein?

Und schlimmer, wenn du etwas fühlst, was hat dich dazu befähigt mich und dich selbst so zu verraten?

Denn selbst jetzt, wo du mich meinem Schicksal ausgeliefert hast, vor dem ich nicht fliehen kann, verstehe ich deine Gründe noch immer nicht. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob du nicht noch immer alle täuschst. Gibt es dich überhaupt noch, da drinnen? Ein Ich, dass ganz du bist und kein Schleier trägt?

Ich weiß es immer noch nicht, aber der Gedanke lässt mich nicht los.

I see the angels,  
I´ ll lead them to your door.  
There´ s no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.

Jetzt ist keine Zeit mehr für Reue und auch keine Zeit mehr für Gnade. Die Würfel sind gefallen. War es wirklich das, was du im Sinn hattest?

Ich habe dir vertraut und du hast mich mit einem Lächeln verraten. Warum habe ich dieses Lächeln nicht schon früher gesehen? Ich weiß, es war da, aber ich habe es ignoriert, weil dieses Engelsbild meine Augen blind gemacht hat, für solche Hinweise. Lachst du jetzt über meine Einfältigkeit?

Bist du stolz auf dich?

Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es sein muss. Du hast als einziger geschafft, was Mächtigere schon erfolglos versucht hatten. Wie bist du an diesen Scheideweg gelangt? Und warum hast du nicht mich gewählt?

could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
it doesn´ t give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile you tore me apart.

Nur du kannst lächeln, wenn du ein Leben zerstörst, nicht wahr?

Das habe ich jetzt erkannt, doch es ist zu spät.

Du hast deinen Weg gewählt und er ist nicht an meiner Seite.

Trotzdem, ich kann dich nicht vergessen... denn wie schwarz deine Seele auch sein mag, dein Bild bleibt das gleiche.

Mein Todesengel.

Oi, nun ja, das war's auch schon wieder. Hab's jetzt in einem Rutsch durchgeschrieben und weiß nicht so recht was ich davon halten soll. Es ist glaube ich, sehr anders geworden, als ursprünglich geplant und ich hoffe, dass es keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten mit der Perspektive und den Hintergründen. Aber ich habe das Lied gehört, mich ein bisschen auf den Text konzentriert und dann ist mir dieses Szenario sofort in den Kopf gesprungen.

Sagt mir einfach, was ihr davon haltet, ja?

Cat


End file.
